


A Much Needed Tryst

by ThylacineLily



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Affairs, Erotica, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rumors, the supposed PR, none of it was fake. How many times had he walked in on Pete and Ashlee? Too many to count. Jessy deserved better in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Much Needed Tryst

"Are you sure we should be doing this? He's going to find out."

"Not if we're careful."

Candy-sweetened lips met with strawberry-glossed ones as the secret lovers share their passionate kiss that always left them dazed by one another. They should have picked each other from the start, but back then they didn't want one another, couldn't have cared less if something happened, if it wouldn't hurt anyone else. Now they couldn't get enough of each other, not since the night they shared a drunken kiss. Now even sober the kisses were still delicious enough to keep them addicted to one another.

"Ry," she whispers, tilting her neck for him as they break the kiss and his lips travel down her neck, her hands working on the button and zipper of his pants. "Oh Gods baby," she whimpers when he pauses between her shoulder and neck, sucking softly with little nips to her sensitive spot.

"Are you sure you're ready to get this far with me? Do you want us this far Jessy?" He would never do anything she didn't want, unlike _him_ ; he definitely treated her better than Pete ever would. If only she knew that if she would go through with this moment she wouldn't be the only one to cheat. The rumors, the supposed PR, none of it was fake. How many times had he walked in on Pete and Ashlee? Too many to count. Jessy deserved better in his eyes.  
"I want it Ryan," she says while making him look into her eyes. "I want to know your love baby, I need you."

With a nod, they kiss again while her hands push his pants down and her fingers curl around his semi-hard arousal, causing him to think a silent prayer to God for making him prefer commando, rather than wearing underwear. He stifles a moan as she takes his lower lip between her teeth and nibbles softly, sending shivers of heat up and down his spine. As her hand strokes his cock, bringing his pulsing organ closer and closer to being at full attention, he lifts up her skirt, hiking it around her waist. He pulls his face from hers and smiles before kissing her quickly.

Without anymore words he slides his hands under her, to cup her bottom as she lifts a leg to wrap around his waist. With a shaking hand she guides him to her already slick entrance, moist from his hand when he first brought her to this room, teasing her through her panties that had quickly been discarded on the floor. Closing her eyes, Jessy moans softly as he slides himself into her and lifts her, pressing her against the wall. His moans fill the room as he begins thrusting himself in and out of her, keeping his moans as quiet as he can so they don't get caught, and she's doing the same thing, the excitement of it all driving him on.

Her nails are lightly pressing into his shoulders through his shirt, and he wishes they were on his bunk, on his bed so he could take his sweet time loving her body the way he wanted to. But given the situation, this would indeed have to do until that day could come.

With every thrust and held back moan he can feel her walls clenching around his cock, and the more she clenches, the further she brings him over the edge and he doesn't want this to end quickly, but again, given the situation, it couldn't draw out.

Her mouth captures his in a hungry kiss as his thrusts push her into her climax, sending wave after wave of pleasure washing over her. Desperate to keep from crying out her lover's name, she digs her nails into his shoulder, the action causing him to groan in pleasure.

The feeling of Jessy's walls clenching spasmodically as he continues to push his cock in and out of her bring on Ryan's orgasm, and he buries his face in her shoulder as his hips take on a frenzied thrusting pattern before he hilts his cock in her sweet body, groaning as quietly as he could. He kisses her deeply as he fills her body with his hot seed.

As he let hers down onto shaking legs, he kisses her softly and presses their foreheads together while looking into her eyes. Both lovers panting softly, he slowly pushes down her skirt and hands her the discarded panties with a small smirk that make her blush and smile through trembling lips. After he pulls up his pants, she softly pushes his hands away and carefully zips and fastens his pants as their lips meet for another soft kiss.

"Do you regret it?" He whispers as he looks into her eyes once their kiss has ended.

She slowly shakes her head. "I can't regret how I feel about you, or what we did," she whispers, looking down. "I just don't want Pete to get hurt..."

Ryan frowns while she has her eyes averted, in his mind telling her not to worry about Pete since the tables of cheating were still off balance. She only had one compared to his numerous times and it killed Ryan not to be able to tell her, worrying she wouldn't believe him because of their budding feelings for one another. When she looks up, he gives her a soft smile. "You go on, I'll catch up to you, okay?"

Jessy nods and plants one more kiss to his lips before she turns and exits the room, leaving him to stare and frown after her, shaking his head very slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my very first ever P!ATD story back when it was first written. I was suffering from writer's block and was listening to _"Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"_ when it came to me and I just rolled with what came along.


End file.
